theprocraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Slimefun
Slime fun is an extensive plugin designed to enhance a players online experience. This plugin ads over 200 new items and an assortment of multi-block structures. The items include a range of things magical and scientific, from an enchanted stick with knock back 5 to a jet pack to fly through the air. All the craft-able items in the mod are unlocked using vanilla minecraft experience levels. To obtain the magic book use the command'' /slimefun guide '' From inside the book you can now research different components and machines needed to craft and create everything contained in this plugin. If you have any questions this wiki can not answer please see staff on the server using /helpop '' 'Multi-block Structures' A multi-block is 2 or more blocks placed in an arrangement making one whole machine. See /warp Slimefun for a visual of the placement of all the multi-blocks 'Enchanted Crafting table' The enchanted crafting table is used to craft most of the basic components needed. 'Grind Stone' Grinds items for more Efficiency. Transforms items into others. You can get Magical and Ender Lumps, and Wheat Flour with it. 'Armor Forge' Used to create armors. 'Ore Crusher' Used to create Iron/Gold Dust from their Ore or Sulfate from Netherrack. 'Smeltery' Acts as a high-temperature Furnace for Metals. It converts Dusts into Ingots and is used to create Alloys or some Synthetic Gems. The fire under the Smeltery has a chance to be consumed when being used. 'Compressor' Compresses items. Used to create Carbon and various other Items. 'Pressure Chamber' Compresses items even more. Used to create Synthetic Diamond and various other Items. 'Magic Workbench' Used to magical Items or Components. Also required in Order to craft Talismans. 'Ore Washer' Washes Sifted Ore to filter Ores. Used to create various Ore Dusts. 'Saw Mill' Allows you to get 8 planks from 1 log. 'Composter' Converts various materials over time. 'Charging Station' Used to charge chargable Items using energy. Put what you want to charge in the top slot of the furnace, and the item you want to draw the energy from in the bottom slot. Then, click the fence to transfer the Energy. 'Solar Panel' Used in machines as a generator to create Energy. 'Digital Miner' Digs out ores from the ground. Radius: 8x8 'Advanced Digital Miner' Digs out ores from the ground and crushes them into Dust. Radius: 12x12 'Automated Panning Machine' Works like the Gold Pan but as a MultiBlock. Just right click it with Gravel and see what you get... 'Crucible' Right click the Dispenser with a bunch of Cobblestone and it will turn it into Lava :o 'Juicer' Used to create Juice. Put in the ingredient and right click the fence. 'Soul Forge' Used to repair broken spawners. *Broken Spawners are dropped when breaking a spawner with the Pickaxe of Containment. *Placing a Broken Spawner on a Soul Forge will repair the block, changing it into a Reinforced Spawner. 'Enhanced Furnaces' Enhanced furnaces come with various tiers, each tier increases the speed, the fuel efficiency and the fortune which is applied on smelted Items. The highest tier is the Carbonado Edged Furnace which smelts items within less than a second 'Chunk Loader' This device is pretty self-explanatory. Whereever its placed it will keep the Chunk loaded. 'Block Placer' Whatever you put in this machine will automatically gets placed when it receives a redstone signal as long as the given Item is a Block. 'Autonomous Washer' If this device receives a redstone signal and is facing a Chest or any other kind of inventory, it will wash any Items inside the machine and output it to the faced Inventory However as it is quite small in comparison to the Ore Washer, its only capable of dealing with the following Items: *Cobblestone -> Gravel *Sifted Ore -> Dust 'Autonomous Panning Machine' This machine is a smaller version of the Automated Panning Machine. And if its facing an Inventory and receives a redstone signal, it will pan any Gravel in the Machine's Inventory. 'Autonomous Smelter' This machine is a smaller Version of a Smeltery. It requires no fire and therefore is unable to create Alloys. However it is capable of smelting Dusts into Ingots. Simply give it a redstone signal and make sure its facing and Inventory. 'Teleporter' Place down a Teleporter and insert a GPS Transmission Module. If you have at least 3 Satellites online, you can teleport to one of your 20 Waypoints. Note that low accuracy might result in random teleportations instead of accurate ones. 'Weapons' 'Grandma's walking stick' Just a stick. Enchanted with Knockback II. 'Grandpa's walking stick' A Grandma's walking stick upgrade, enchanted with a Knockback V effect. 'Sword of Beheading' Has a chance to behead mobs and also adds a higher Drop chance for Wither Skeleton Skulls. 'Blade of Vampires' Has a 45% chance to recover 2 Hearts of you Health everytime you attack something. Unbreaking IV, Sharpness II and Fire Aspect II enchantments. 'Seismic Axe' Right Click to summon a small Earthquake in front of you. The Earthquake throws enemies up into the air and also deals quite a bit of damage. 'Explosive Bow' Hit enemies will get launched into the air 'Icy Bow' Hit enemies will be unable to move for 2 seconds 'Portable Utilities '''Portable Crafter A crafting table you can open wherever you want.. 'Portable Enchanter' An enchantment table you can open wherever you want. The more bookshelves there are around you, the higher you can enchant. 'Portable Dustbin' Used to delete items easily. Open it wherever you want. 'Ender Backpack' Allows you to open your Ender Chest remotely. 'Backpacks' They basically do what they say, they store your Items. That's it. There are a total of 3 Backpack Variants. #Small (1x9 Slots) #Medium (2x9 Slots) #Large (3x9 Slots) #Woven (4x9 Slots) #Gilded (5x9 Slots) 'Food' Fortune Cookie Tells you stuff about your future. Can you trust it ? Beef Jerky Must be crafted in an Oven. Better than the vanilla cooked Beef. Magic Sugar Gives you a Speed effect for 30 seconds. Magic ! Monster Jerky Must be crafted in an Oven. A Rotten Flesh without the hunger effect. Baked Bread Must be crafted in an Oven. Replaces the vanilla bread if enabled. Grilled Cheese Must be crafted in an Oven. Fills your hunger bar. Buttered Potato Must be crafted in an Oven. Fills your hunger bar. Juice There are 4 varients of Juice: #Apple Juice #Melon Juice #Carrot Juice All these types of Juices fill up 5 hunger bars. And then there is also a special Juice which gives you Absorption: #Golden Apple Juice 'Armor' Armors are crafted in the Armor Forge. Damascus Armor Crafted with Damascus Steel Ingot. Unbreaking IV and Protection IV enchantments. Reinforced Armor Crafted with Reinforced Alloy Ingot. Unbreaking IX and Protection IX enchantments. Cactus Armor Crafted with Cactus. Thorns III enchantment. Chain Armor Vanilla Chain Armor, crafted with Chains. Hazmat Suit Crafted with wool. Helmet bonus: breathe Underwater Chestplate bonus: walk through Fire Prevents you from becoming radioactive. Gilded Armor Crafted with Gilded Iron. Unbreaking VI and Protection VIII enchantments. 12 Carat Gold Armor Unbreaking X vanilla Gold Armor. Heavy Metal Armor The highest Tier Armor (at the moment) Gives you Strength and Slowness 1 'Magical Armor' Magical Armors are crafted in the Armor Forge. Ender Armor Ender Lumps needed. Needed for the Magic Eye of Ender to work Boots bonus: No enderpearl damage. Slime Armor Leggings bonus: Speed III Boots bonus: Jump Boost & No Fall damage Steel Slime Armor Slime Armor, with Unbreaking IV and Protection II enchantments. Glowstone Armor Bonus (any item): Night Vision Boots of the Stomper Prevents you from taking Fall Damage. Makes you jump a bit when falling from a decent height. All Fall Damage you receive will be applied to nearby Mobs/Players. Magical Gadgets Magical Eye of Ender Right click to throw an Ender Pearl. You need to wear Ender Armor to use it. Elemental Staff Base item for Staffs. Can be infused with various magic elements to acquire a special effect. *Fire Staff: A stick with Fire Aspect V *Wind Staff: Right Click to launch yourself forward *Water Staff: Right Click to extinguish yourself Infused Magnet Hold Shift to automatically pickup all Items around you in a Radius of 8 Blocks. Scroll of Dimensional Teleposition This ancient scoll is capable of creating a temporary black hole which pulls nearby Entities into itself and sends them into another Dimension where everything is turned around. In other words: Makes Entities turn by 180 Degrees Flask of Knowledge Right click to turn this into a Bottle of Experience This will take 1 XP Level from you though Tome of Knowledge Sharing Right Click to bind this to yourself When bound to a Player, someone else can right click it to get all Research of the first Player Magical Gadgets Magical Eye of Ender Right click to throw an Ender Pearl. You need to wear Ender Armor to use it. Elemental Staff Base item for Staffs. Can be infused with various magic elements to acquire a special effect. *Fire Staff: A stick with Fire Aspect V *Wind Staff: Right Click to launch yourself forward *Water Staff: Right Click to extinguish yourself Infused Magnet Hold Shift to automatically pickup all Items around you in a Radius of 8 Blocks. Scroll of Dimensional Teleposition This ancient scoll is capable of creating a temporary black hole which pulls nearby Entities into itself and sends them into another Dimension where everything is turned around. In other words: Makes Entities turn by 180 Degrees Flask of Knowledge Right click to turn this into a Bottle of Experience This will take 1 XP Level from you though Tome of Knowledge Sharing Right Click to bind this to yourself When bound to a Player, someone else can right click it to get all Research of the first Player Technical Components Battery There are two different batteries: *Copper + Zinc: Storing 10.0J *Gold + Magnesium: Storing 25.0J Note: Energy Cells can store Energy! Batteries only contain Energy you can drain Fuel Cell There are two different Fuel Cells: *Lava: Storing 75.0J *Uranium: Storing 200.0J Note: Fuel Cells only contain Energy you can drain Usable Items Right Click to use these Items. Gold Pan Used to pan various stuff out of Gravel. Right click on gravel to use. Grappling Hook Right click to use. Dropped when it hits something. Rag Restores 2 Hearts. Extinguishes Fire. Bandage Restores 4 Hearts. Extinguishes Fire. Stops Bleeding. Splint Restores 2 Hearts. Fixes broken Legs. Vitamins Restores 4 Hearts. Extinguishes Fire. Cures Poison/Wither/Radiation. Medicine Restores 4 Hearts. Extinguishes Fire. Cures Poison/Wither/Radiation. You have to drink it. Farmer Shoes Prevents you from trampling your Crops. Technical Gadgets Electric Jetpack Can be made out of various Materials Each Material has its own Capacity and Thrust. Armored Jetpack Basically a tweaked Steel Jetpack with a bit more Protection Energy Cell Allows you to store your Energy. Can be made out of various Materials to increase energy capacity. Parachute Crouch to use when equipped. Multi Tool Right Click to use/Sneak Right Click to change the Mode. Can be used to act as another Item These Items can be configured in the Items.yml By default it can act as the following Items: *Magical Eye of Ender *Wind Staff *Grappling Hook *Portable Crafter Consumes energy on use. Can be made out of various Materials to increase energy capacity. Solar Helmet Wear it to charge armor and held items. Night Vision Goggles You know what it does ;) Jet Boots Allow you to hover over the ground (staying on the same Y-Axis) Can be made out of various Materials to increase energy capacity, speed and accuracy. If the accuracy is very low, it will go more into a random direction rather than listening for your control. Capacitor Capacitors are upgraded Version of Energy Cells. You can right click to charge up your Armor, allowing you to charge it without a Charging Station. Portable GPS Tracker The portable GPS Tracker is your standard device when it comes to GPS. It shows you all of your online Satellites and set waypoints. Satellite Launch Kit Launches a Satellite, allowing your for further GPS Usage More Satellites equal more accuracy when it comes to GPS You need to have at least 3 Satellites to use GPS and you will reach 100% accuracy when having at least 6 satellites. GPS Marker Marks your clicked Position and sets a waypoint at that Location GPS Security Module Automatically creates a waypoint when you die. GPS Transmission Module Required for the Usage pf Teleporters Tools Smelter's Pickaxe Auto-smelts items. Can be used with Fortune. Lumber's Axe Cuts the whole tree. Hold Shift to only break 1 block. Pickaxe of Containment Can pickup Spawners. Hercules' Pickaxe Crushes mined ores into Dust. Unbreaking II and Efficiency IV enchantments. Explosive Pickaxe Allows you to mine a 3 by 3 hole at once. Pickaxe of the Seeker Right Click and it will point you to the nearest Ore. Autonomous Pickaxe Place this Pickaxe into a Dispenser and whenever the Dispenser gets activated with a Redstone Pulse it will break the Block in front of it and will place the Drops into a Chest on the opposite Side of the Dispenser. Autonomous Hoe Place this Hoe into a Dispenser and whenever the Dispenser gets activated with a Redstone Pulse it will harvest and replant the Block in front of it and will place the Drops into a Chest on the opposite Side of the Dispenser. Works with: Wheat, Potatoes, Carrots and Nether Warts! Autonomous Flint and Steel Place this Flint and Steel into a Dispenser and whenever the Dispenser gets activated with a Redstone Pulse it will grab an Item from the Chest in front of it and smelts that Item. After that the item will be deposited into the Chest on the opposite Side. Cobalt Pickaxe Just an enchanted Iron Pickaxe. Pickaxe of Vein Mining Mines a whole ore vein. Soulbound items Soulbound items are items that stay in your inventory if you die. Soulbound items are: *Diamond Tools *Diamond Armor *Weapons (Diamond Sword and Bow) Talismans Talismans are special items with special effects. When you have one in your in inventory, you will have the associated effect as long as you have it. In some cases, the talisman can break, depending on the talisman you have. For every Talisman there is also a Tier 2 Version which works if you have it in your Ender Chest. Talisman of the Anvil Prevents 1 tool from breaking Does not work on the Smelters Pickaxe Consumable Talisman of the Miner Has a 20% chance of doubling all ores you mine. Not Consumable Talisman of the Hunter Has a 20% chance of doubling all drops from mobs you kill. Not Consumable Talisman of the Lava Walker Sd soon as you touch Lava it gives you a Fire Resistance effect. Consumable Talisman of the Water Breather As soon as you start drowning it gives you the ability to breath under water. Consumable Talisman of the Angel Has a 75% chance to prevent you from taking Fall Damage. Not Consumable Talisman of the Firefighter As soon as you start burning it gives you a Fire Resistance effect. Consumable Talisman of the Magician Gives you a 80% Luck bonus on Enchanting. You will sometimes get an extra enchantment. Not Consumable Talisman of the Traveller Gives you a 60% chance for a speed boost when you start sprinting. Not Consumable Talisman of the Warrior As soon as you get hit it gives you a Strenght III effect. Consumable Talisman of the Knight As soon as you get hit it gives you a 30% chance for 5 seconds of Regeneration. Consumable Talisman of the Whirlwind Has a 60% chance of reflecting a projectile around you. Not consumable Talisman of the Wizard Allows you to obtain Fortune Level 4/5. Has also a chance to lower the Level of some enchantments on your item. Not consumable Metals These Items are just Metals that are used for Crafting. Those Ingots have to be crafted in a Smeltery. *Copper Ingot *Tin Ingot *Zinc Ingot *Lead Ingot *Magnesium Ingot *Silver Ingot *Aluminum Ingot *Gold Ingot (4k - 24k Carat) Alloys These Items are just Alloys that are used for Crafting. Those Ingots have to be crafted in a Smeltery. *Reinforced Alloy Ingot *Hardened Metal *Damascus Steel Ingot *Steel Ingot *Bronze Ingot *Duralumin Ingot *Billon Ingot *Brass Ingot *Aluminum Brass Ingot *Aluminum Bronze Ingot *Corinthian Bronze Ingot *Redstone Alloy Ingot *Solder Ingot *Ferrosilicon *Gilded Iron *Nickel Ingot *Cobalt Ingot Synthetic Gems These Items are just Gems that are used for Crafting. *Synthetic Sapphire *Synthetic Diamond *Synthetic Emerald *Carbonado Food Ingredients *Wheat Flour *Salt *Heavy Cream *Cheese *Grilled Cheese *Butter Other Resources *Sulfate *Silicon *Carbon *Uranium - Highly Radioactive *Redstone dust *Quartz Crafting Components These items are only used for crafting purposes. *Basic Circuit Board *Advanced Circuit Board *Steel Plate *Steel Thruster *Power Crystal *Magical Lump *Ender Lump *Necrotic Skull *Essence of Afterlife *Magical Book Cover *Lava Crystal *Common Talisman *Raw Carbonado *Compressed Carbon *Carbon Chunk *Stone Chunk *Hook *Chain *Sifted Ore *Crushed Ore *Pulverized Ore *Pure Ore Cluster *Tiny Pile of Uranium *Small Chunk of Uranium - Radioactive *Cloth *Can *Magnet *Gold Block (24-Carat) *Electro Magnet *Heating Coil *Reinforced Plate *Hardened Glass *Solar Array *GPS Antenna *GPS Module *Cooling Unit